Back in Time
by Ghost of the old age
Summary: Evelyns' best friend from high school comes along with them to Hamunaptra. What she didn't expect was for the memories of her life in another time to come back and haunt her. Lorene is about to find out that love and betrayal go hand in hand.
1. Lorene Rowanne Cowden

**Back In Time**  
_Chapter 1: Lorene Rowanne Cowden_

By Ghost of the old age

* * *

"God damn phone!" A woman shouted as she knocked her knee into her table. She had just gotten home when the phone began ringing. The woman cursed again in her heavy British accent and hobbled over to the phone. "Hello?"

_"Lorene! I was hoping that you'd pick up this time."_ The familiar voice of Lorenes' best friend from school sounded from the other end of the call. The young woman's' face lit up in a smile. Evelyn Carnahan and Lorene had been friends since high school back while they were both in Britain. They moved away together to Cairo to go to university for studying ancient Egyptian. Since then they hadn't talked much.

"Evy! How have you been? It's been forever since we've talked!" She sat down on the couch behind the table she had injured herself on. The cushy seat felt like bliss to the woman after her long day of work.

_"I'm wonderful, and I feel even better today. We may have found something that you'd be interested in."_ Green eyes narrowed as their owner crossed her one leg over the other. Evy was a librarian now in Cairo. How do you find something interesting in a library?

"Okay Evy, you've got my attention. What's this 'interesting' thing you found?"

_"Well, actually it was Jonathan who found it but that's beside the point!"_ Lorene rolled her eyes, chuckling to herself. Of course it was Jonathan who found it. Evelyns' brother was a bit of an explorer. Whenever there was a dig out in the desert he'd be there to try and find some treasure. _"He found a map."_

"A map? A map to where, Evelyn?" She was getting slightly annoyed at how long this conversation was taking. Lorene could be nursing her injured knee right now instead of getting vague answers.

_"This is the interesting part. It's a map to Hamunaptra!"_ All movement from the woman on the couch stilled as she listened. _"It was in some sort of puzzle box that Jonathan stole from some drunk. It had the official seal of Seti the First and I dated the map. It's almost three thousand years old. Lorene, I think we found the real thing."_

"Evy, let me get this straight. You called me from Cairo to tell me that your fool of a brother might have found a map leading to Hamunaptra. The lost city of the dead. Are you doing this just to tease me?" The woman took a deep breath and waited for the words she knew were coming.

_"Of course not! I want you to come with us! We're going to find it,"_ Evys' voice was filled with excitement, almost like she was about to squeal.

"Calm down there, Evy. You'll trip if you keep going like this!" Lorene laughed, slouching on the couch. "Of course I'll come. When do you need me there?"

_"We leave in three days. Be there before the third day."_ The phone clicked and the dial tone rang in the womans' ear. With a large grin Lorene hung up as well and rushed off to her room.

* * *

In two days Lorene was ready. Her bags were packed, she contacted her bank and had her account frozen, she bought any necessaries beforehand and told her boss that she'd be taking her vacation. She had been saving up her vacations for an occasion just like this one. Well, probably not for something like _this_. Never in her wildest dreams would she think that Jonathan of all people would actually find something interesting. On the second day Lorene was standing in front of her bathroom mirror in the morning, getting ready to go to the airport.

She had on a simple white dress shirt and grey skirt which was being held up by a belt. She had her jet black hair tied back and her bangs falling across her forehead. Underneath her bangs were pure green eyes. The kind of pure you just don't see every day now. Her naturally tanned skin almost glowed in the morning light coming from the window. She didn't bother with makeup, not like she'd need it in the desert. She nodded to her reflection and stepped back into the hall leading to her living room. She went to the door and slipped her feet into the shoes waiting beside her luggage. Looking around her house once more she finally smiled and nodded once again to herself.

"Time to go back home," Lorene murmured before grabbing her two suite cases and walking out from the house.

* * *

**All of the characters belong to the wonderful creators of The Mummy. Lorene is mine though, you can't have her!**

**So yes, this is a new story that I've decided to do. I just suddenly started writing the history for Lorene and decided to make an actual story for her.**

**I really hope you all like this story. There was A LOT of research put into it :3**

**Review, please and thank you! LOVE YA!**


	2. Reunions

**Back in Time**  
_Chapter 2: Reunions_

By Ghost of the old age

* * *

The crowded dusty streets of Cairo brought back memories for Lorene. She had been born in this country. Born to the same sands and under the same sun. It definitely felt good to be home again. The black haired woman lifted her suite cases again and started her walk to Evys' apartment not far from where she had been left by the buggy. As she walked she could remember why she loved this country so much. The heat was so much different from the cold rain in Britain. The sand felt just right under her shoes and almost made her want to take off the ugly things. The air was much cleaner here instead of the stink of automobiles that flew around the streets of London. Instead they used carriages and horses or even the occasional bike.

Lorenes' shoes picked up sand with every step. The dust clouded around her feet which brought a smile to the her face. Instead of sticking out like a sore thumb like in Britain, here she blended in perfectly. Her tanned skin was the same as almost every other person on the streets. Her bangs kept the sun from her eyes as she walked.

"May I help you with that, miss?" A familiar voice asked from behind her. Lorene turned with a grin on her face.

"Jonathan!" She cried, dropping her bags to the sand. Within seconds the woman had her arms around her old friends' neck. Evys' brother was almost like her own brother. They had all went through high school together and had made a bond that had continued. Jonathan was a tall man with a British accent like her own. His brown hair was cut short and it was smoothed and combed to the side. His eyes were blue which was from his fathers' side. His face was rather slim and his eyebrows were almost always a bit too large.

"It's good to see you, little sis. Evy says you'll be coming on our adventure with us." He said as he wrapped his arms around Lorene and hugged the woman back. "You grew out your hair!"

"Jonathan, you know I wouldn't miss this for the entire world." The man laughed and set her down before taking a strand of her black hair and examining it for a moment. "And yes, I grew out my hair."

* * *

Evy was waiting at the door for them when they arrived. Jonathan had Lorenes' bags in hand while the woman went and embraced the other. Evelyn hadn't changed much from their university days. Her hair, a dark shade of brown, was still a curly mess. Her eyes were a light brown that she had inherited from her mother. She was fairly petite but had an attitude that most women didn't possess.

As the women parted Evy asked her brother to put Lorenes' luggage in the spare room. The three of them were going to camp out at Evelyns' apartment before going to the harbour to meet the guide that the two siblings had bribed out of jail. From what Evy had told Lorene she wasn't very interested in meeting this 'Mr. O'Connell'. He sounded like a cliché American.

Evelyns' tiny apartment wasn't so bad, compared to some other places in Cairo. She had many windows for simple natural light. Once you walked into the suite you were immediately found yourself in the living room. Evy had set up her furniture in a basic style. The couch and coffee table were across from the door with an Egyptian made rug under both. Between the door and table were two plush arm chairs. Evy had most of her book shelves on the wall behind the couch for easy access. To the right of the living room was a small kitchen. It had all the basic essentials and a small breakfast table in the corner by the window. The other side of the living room was a slim hallway with two bedrooms and a bathroom.

"So, Lore, what have you been up to back in our lovely Britain?" Jonathan asked from his place on the couch. Evy was seated beside him while Lorene was curled up in the first armchair.

"Hm, mostly I've been teaching the students about the culture of ancient Egypt. It's a lot of work but I think they'll be ready for the exams." The black haired woman had a book in her hands, leaned up against her legs as she boredly flipped through. The Egyptian taught about her ancient roots to the British students at the university she taught at.

"I don't know how you can stand it. Teaching stuck up kids all day about your country. Half of them probably aren't nearly as passionate as you are." Lorene chuckled and flipped another page. Finally with a tired sigh she closed the book with a clap.

"Alright you two, I'm heading to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and I want lots of rest," Lorene yawned to emphasis her point. Evy smiled and got up from the couch. She gave her friend another tight hugs before she and Jonathan said good night.

In the morning Lorene took a fast hot shower before the others woke up. When she got out, feeling fresh and recharged for the day she found Jonathan fast asleep on the couch still. Lorene could hear Evy in her bedroom getting ready for the day. Green eyes softened as she sat down and gently shook the mans' shoulder.

"Good morning, Jonathan. It's time to wake up," Lorene spoke softly. He groaned loudly and shrugged deeper into his pillow. "Come on, we have to be ready to go soon." The woman rolled her eyes as her friend simple groaned.

"Ah, Lorene, good morning. Don't worry about him. I found a good way to wake him up years ago," said Evy as she strolled through the living room and into the kitchen. Lorene heard the tap turn on and then the other woman walked back out. In her hand was a half-filled glass of water. Lorene gave Evy an odd look before standing and moving to the other side of the room. "Three, two, one and –" Evy slowly dripped water onto Jonathans' face, careful not the get any one her couch.

The man yelped and jumped up from his laying position. "What in the blazes are you doing Evelyn?" The darker skinned woman laughed while Evy smirked and walked back to the kitchen.

"Go get ready Jonathan. I'm making breakfast and once we're done we'll be leaving," she called back.

"Want any help, Evy?" asked Lorene, walking into the kitchen after sending a sympathetic smile to the man. He waved if off before standing and running a hand through his now wet hair.

"Oh no, it's fine. I'm just making some eggs and then cutting up some fruit," Evy answered. Lorene sighed and sat down in the breakfast nook. Light streamed in freely from the window behind her and made a large shadow on the table.

"Are you finished packing?" Evy asked her friend, not pausing in making the eggs. Lorene nodded, tracing some designs with her index finger. After a few moments of silence Evelyn suddenly squealed to herself. "I'm so excited! I can't believe we'll be going to Hamunaptra!"

Lorene laughed, lifting her head to watch the other woman. Evy had a large grin on her face. She kept shifting from foot to foot, watching the eggs eagerly. "Calm down there Evy. We still have to actually get there." The other woman looked over and gave a disapproving huff.

* * *

**All of the characters belong to the wonderful creators of The Mummy. Lorene is mine though, you can't have her!**

**I decided to keep chapters short that way I can get them out faster. There may be a large chapter thrown in when I get really into the chapter.**

**Review and tell me what you think! LOVE YA!**


	3. Dreams

**Back in Time**  
_Chapter 3: Dreams_

By Ghost of the old age

* * *

"So, do you think he is actually going to show up?" Evelyn asked, looking over at her brother as they walked through the harbor with luggage in hand. Lorene was on the womans' other side whereas Jonathan was at the end.

"Yes, knowing my luck. He may be an American, I know the breed but he'll be true to his word," Jonathan replied. Lorene smiled at the siblings, keeping her mouth shut before she got into this debate. She hadn't met the man yet and really couldn't say anything about him.

"I'm sorry to say but I think differently. He's filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel. I don't like him in the least," argued Evy. Jonathan chuckled slightly and Lorene grinned.

"Anyone I know?" A deep male voice said from behind them. The three quickly turned to see a rather tall man looking at them expectantly. He had pretty blue eyes; his hair was pushed back from his face. The man had an accentuated nose and smooth skin.

"Oh! Um, hello," Lorene glanced over at Evy with a raised eyebrow. She locked eyes with Jonathan and the man shrugged his shoulders.

"A smashing day for some adventures, eh O'Connell?" Jonathan patted the mans' chest with a large grin on his face. The man, O'Connell, gave a sarcastic smile and nodded his head.

"Oh yeah, yeah just smashing." He checked his inside pocket for his passport, giving Jonathan a quick look. Lorene frowned and elbowed her friend hard in the arm.

"Oh no, I'd never steal from a partner, partner." The two men laughed and it was easy to tell that there was tension between them. This time both Evy and Lorene gave each other looks and Evy rolled her eyes before glancing back at O'Connell.

"That reminds me, there's no hard feelings about the, uh," the taller man made a punching gesture towards Jonathan. With big eyes Lorene stared at O'Connell.

"You punched him?" She gasped, looking between the three of them. Jonathan gave a sheepish smile and wrapped his arm around his friends' shoulders.

"No need to worry Lore, it was just a bit of a misunderstanding. It happens all the time," he waved off the other mans' apology.

"Mr. O'Connell, can you tell me the truth and guarantee me that all this isn't just some sort of con? Because if it is, I am warning you now –"

The man scoffed and quickly interrupted her. "You're warning me? Miss, let me put it this way; my whole damn garrison believed in this mission so much that they marched half way across Libya and into Egypt to find that city. And when we got there all we found was sand and blood." There was a moment of silence before O'Connell bent down and grabbed Evys' bags. "Let me get those for you."

Jonathan came up behind Evy and raised an eyebrow as his sister watched the other man with shocked eyes. "Oh yes, he's a complete scoundrel. There is nothing to like at all." Evy gave her brother a a sharp look but it turned into something different. She didn't quite understand Evy's new expression but then again she hadn't seen the woman in quiet a whiile. So Lorene sighed and grabbed her own bags, following behind O'Connell.

"I'll see you two on the boat. I'm heading to my room."

* * *

_"Tana! Nafrit needs your help with dinner tonight." A young girl with black plaited hair and impossibly green eyes looked up from her washing to face the woman who had taken care of her. She was only eleven years old and had already started working in the pyramid of their Pharaoh, Seti._

_"Yes, Shepsit!" The girl bounced happily as the woman behind her massaged lavender oil into her braided locks. The twisted hair fell perfectly down to her shoulders with small breads decorating each end. When dried her bangs fell just over her eyebrows in a neat fashion. They all knew she would be a beautiful woman when she grew up and her unnatural green eyes would attract attention, both good and unwanted._

_"How lovely you look today, Tana." Kepi, the woman working the oils into the girls' hair walked around and smiled at Tanafriti. The woman was taller than average with short hair that was naturally straight and large black eyes. She had curves in all the right places and an oval shaped face. The girl smiled back and shook the water from her hair. Slowly they both made their way from the pool the women used to wash and were handed cloth to dry them. Within moments they were dressed in long white linen. Kepi's dress came down over one shoulder while the younger of the two came over both._

_"You will need to wear the kohl and shadow today since you will be in the presence of the Pharaoh and the Priests and Priestesses. I believe their families will be there as well." Shepsit added as she tied a beaded necklace around the girls' neck. Tanafriti sighed heavily and nodded clasping her hand around her bicep. There, in slightly darker skin than the rest of her body, was an almost crook shaped mark which they kept covered by a thick piece of leather. Shepsit smiled and shook her head, letting the dark brown hair around her shoulders sway. Her eyes were a close colour to Kepis' but almost like a dark, dark grey. She was rather thin and had more of a straight figure._

_"Don't be like that. You look lovely with the cosmetics. You might even attract the attention of someone," Kepi said, tying leather around the higher part of her right arm._

_Tanafriti rolled her eyes, "I don't want to though!" Men were of no interest to her yet. And she had never been married off because she worked under the Pharaoh. Only someone of high rank could demand her hand. Oh the joys of being born in a pyramid. "Close your eyes now." Shepsit ordered and took a stick of kohl from the table beside them. Once green eyes were closed Shepsit lightly drew around the outside of Tanafritis' eyes. Once done she went over it once more but darker and then applied a light coat of pale gold on her eyelids._

_"Done," the woman stepped back and smiled before closing her own eyes while Kepi did the same to her. Once done they both turned to the girl and shooed her from the room. "Go down to the kitchen and see if Manu needs any help."_

* * *

Lorene woke with a start, shooting up from her bed. The sway of her bedroom reminded the woman of where she was. The boat had been on the water for hours now and no light came from her window anymore. With a yawn the Egyptian woman rubbed her eyes and threw her legs over the side of her bed. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

She used to have dreams like that when she lived in Cairo. They were always so real. When she woke, Lorene could remember every sight and sound. It felt like she had actually lived it. None of her other dreams had felt that real. Lorene slowly stood and stretched. There was no chance of sleeping any longer. So, she quickly changed into some clean clothes and left her temporary bedroom.

* * *

**All of the characters belong to the wonderful creators of The Mummy. Lorene is mine though, you can't have her!**

**So, this is our first glimce of Tanafriti. You like? I've been writing her story a bit more than Lorenes' and I'm not completely sure who I like more. But I'm hoping you'll like both women equally.**

**Oh and thanks to the two people who have reviewed my story:**

**R- You sound like a pretty awesome person as well.**

**belladu57- Thank you for your word on this.**

**Alright, please review this story. LOVE YA! :3**


End file.
